nostradamusfandomcom-20200222-history
The horrible war
The horrible war is a prediction by voyant and kabbalist Michel Nostradamus. Some believe this prediction to be the coming of a World War III. Excerpt from Nostradamus quatrains Nostradamus: IX.55 (Horrible war) (2) Maybe has to do with the "yellow powder" that german voyant Alois Irlmaier said that would be sprayed or dispersed by rockets by NATO armies in a protective belt of land east to Warsaw in Poland, beginning from Kaliningrad (Koenigsberg in former eastern Prussia), to Slovacchia, then to Transilvania in Romania, ending near the mouth of Danube river in the Black Sea. This in order to protect Eastern Europe from a Russian invasion with tanks. V.25 (When? After August 2019!) According to the famous interpreter John Hogue, the "arab prince" is Mohammed bin Salman. His initials are "M.b.S." -> Mabus ? But in this astronomical quatrain "Arab Principle" could be also referred to the Moon. IX.91 (Bulgaria, northern Greece: horrible plague, unknown evil) V.90 (Greece, Peloponnesus and her islands) (3) "False dust" or Irlmaier's "yellow powder" could be IPRITE, an irritating, blistering, blinding and suffocating molecule, with formula S=(CH2-CH2-Cl)2, that harms the DNA of any human, animal and plant, decreasing also blood white cell count, and making easier the transmission of infectious diseases like Anthrax). II.29 (Oriental and his lance) (2) France (Galia transalpina) but also northern Italy (Galia cisalpina) (1) Applies also to Hitler, since He was born in Oster-Reich (Eastern Kingdom), that we call Austria, and in Vienna there was the ancient Christian relic named "Longinus lance", lance of a roman soldier that pierced the side of Jesus Christ. VI.80 (Fez = Turkey) II.05 (Fish with diseased letter) II.04 (Mediterranean coast plundered) III.82 (Frejus, Antibes, Nice and locusts) (Moslem attack in April) I.09 (Invasion by the Adriatic sea, reaches Rome) By the classic legend Rome was founded by Romulus and Remus, that were raised by a she-wolf, so their "heirs" are the inhabitants of Rome. If Nostradamus is not talking about the "African boat-people", passing through Libya and Mediterranean sea to take refuge in Italy and then further travel to northern Europe He would be describing a big alliance of many nations (Africa, Asia and Russia) to conquer old Europe, plenty of old weak people X.33 (Florence in central Italy conquered by Muslims) This is interpreted by Paul Gorman as soldiers hiding explosive (chemical ?) belts under their uniform or robes, probably preceded by much smarter soldiers, like snipers and cannon & mortar operators, that will kill those trying to stop "kamikazes" According to italian voyant Cristina Morigino, Florence will be marked by "an asterisk", in my opinion it means struck by a radioactive weapon, maybe a neutron bomb. According to the kabbalistic "W-50-50 letter extraction" (made by Lorenzo B. and Giancarlo R.) over the text of the Italian Version of Apocalypse ("The Book of Revelation") the capital of the Italian Caliphate will be the small medioeval city of Siena V.55 (Granada in southern Spain conquered by a Yemeni general?) (Enemy troops also from Russia) "Troops will approach from Russia. The destroyer will ruin the ancient city Italy will be destroyed And no one will know how to put out the great fire which will have been ignited." "Karol will pass away when Europe to the east of the Rhine and Russia have reversed their coin. An age of wars kills the consecrated iron man. After a year of pillage, Rome stripped bare; the bells no longer ring. Age." II.46 (War begins/ends with thermonuclear warfare ?) IX.11 ("Gods", extraterrestrials appear when WW.III ends/begins) CONSPIRACY FANDOM USER: They only "appear" to mankind that they are the authors of the war. The only thing I can take from this is that Nostradamus is trying to tell us that some things exist beyond the realm of our control, and that some things were set in motion long before we may have thought they ever were. REDTTURTLE: a possible interpretation is that aliens could launch an asteroid against Atlantic Ocean to stop the war, something that is hinted by Catholic Saint Hildegard von Bingen (canonized by Pope Benedict XVI) and by the mexican contactee and voyant Alberto Zecua. II.59 and II.96 (Trident SSN "souldarts" against invaders) REDTTURTLE: A defensive attack with nukes launched from French and NATO submarines is made in order to defend the strongholds of a line along the river Rhone. But even with low yield weapons, there is a big radioactive damage in Provence and in the former Roman province of Narbon Overview Commentary by Conspiracy Fandom User In this prediction, Nostradamus mentions that the men of the World will believe that they are the offers of a "great conflict." By "great conflict" I do believe that Nostradamus is talking about a World War. In this case, I believe it has to do with World War 3. It's interesting that he mentions that it will only "appear" to mankind that they are the authors of the war. The only thing I can take from this is that Nostradamus is trying to tell us that some things exist beyond the realm of our control, and that some things were set in motion long before we may have thought they ever were. Possibly hinting that World War 3 will fall into this category as well. Nostradamus also states that Humanity will have already gone through a "great trouble". I take this "great trouble" to represent the World War, because a World War is definately something that would effect all of Humanity, and would be global in it's reach. And in this case I believe it is World War 3 that he is describing. After this "great trouble for humanity", Nostradamus then states that "a greater one is prepared". Greater than a World War? There is only one thing I could think of that would be immediately greater than World War 3, and that would be a Global catastrophe of some kind - the Pole-Shift. Commentary by REDTTURTLE According to many prophets like Edgar Cayce; Saint Hildegard von Bingen; Alois Irlmaier; Nostradamus; Benjamin Solari Parravicini; Bruno Cornacchiola (voyant of the "Tre Fontane" in Roma); White Feather, quoting their Hopi ancestors). There will be an HORRIBLE WAR that will begin when POWERFUL EARTHQUAKES will struck the western coast of USA and JAPAN, destroying many weapons manufactures, like BOEING in Pasadena north east to Los Angeles; LOCKHEED SKUNK WORKS south to San Francisco (and the entire Sylicon Valley); US-marines base in SAN DIEGO. And also Las Vegas and Phoenix (helicopter industries) could be destroyed. There seems to be some hints regarding Israel in the Book of Ezechiel chapters 38 and 39 and in Psalm 29. USA will manage to wipe out the naval powers of Russia and China, but their hugue land armies will conquer South Korea and Taiwan sending invaders soldiers even with small ROW-BOATS and ULTRALIGHT AIRPLANES (at the price of receiving a big amount of destruction in their mainland). After several fights of Hezbollah with Israel (including the launch of chemical rockets against Jerusalem parliament "Knesset", and several neutron bombs against the Bekaa Valley ("Avarim valley") in Hezechiel 38 and 39, IRAN will be destroyed by ONE Trident submarine. This will not be good for Europe, S. Korea and Taiwan (Japan will be nuked by Russians) because USA would have to abbandone Europe to stop it's own civil war (Won by the Military because it will be not impossible for an AH-64 Apache to kill 1000 people in 30 days even if they were heavily armed), so the most precious places will be oil refineries, airports, any industry related with aviation and helicopters, and any place difficult to be reached by crowds, places in the mountains like DENVER, SALT LAKE CITY, FLAGSTAFF. I would BUY RAYTHEON shares (former Texas Instruments) because they are located in a safer environment (since Texans are heavily armed and cohesive) and they build missiles that are much more cost-effective than planes (Capital ships are really easy and convenient targets). There will be a lot of ships sunk by cruise missiles (Chinese, Russian, USA, NATO), also launched by B-1 and B-2. So the Russians will easily invade Europe (After Putin's death, and with the NEW HITLER in the command) but they will be stopped with nukes and Iprite gas. The arriving point here is an irrational ICBM exchange, that will be preceded by the destruction of many Russian ICBM by American cruise missiles (in submarines, in their silos, in mobile TELs, etc.), so Russians will launch the spare missiles against very valuable targets like New York, the bases of submarines and aircraft carriers in CONUS and the Oil Refineries (fulfilling prophecies by Edgar Cayce). Russian cities will not be destroyed by nukes because they will be conquered by Christian Russian Rebels (Mikhaelites) and by Western Europeans (in revenge for the destruction of Praga, Paris, Rome, etc.) The Arabs will gain in relative strenght for the weakening of the European countries, and will launch a steady and unstoppable invasion that will be supported by chemical and nuclear weapons (but this is too long a story, and everything in politics changes: there is the appearance of a Christian-Military-Monarchist movement, with some elements of Kabbalah and trance meditation). Notes In the news * https://beforeitsnews.com/v3/war-and-conflict/2019/2471795.html Nostradamus Fandom in other languages * La orribile guerra See also * Nostradamus interpreters * Pope buried alive Q-336 = Video = Category:Prophecy Category:War Category:Modern Nostradamus interpretation Category:Nostradamus quatrains Category:World War Three Category:Iran Category:United States